


I Like You A Latte

by jaminsjiminsjams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, coffee shop AU, spn au, spn!AU, spn!coffee shop AU, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform, supernatural!AU, supernatural!coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaminsjiminsjams/pseuds/jaminsjiminsjams
Summary: Y/n goes to her favorite Coffee Shop, waiting for her blind date.





	I Like You A Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Maybe we should just kiss to break the tension.”

When y/n walks into the small, cozy coffee shop, smiling and inhaling deeply as she walks in.

“Whoa, y/n!” Castiel grins from behind the counter, cocking an eyebrow. “You’re all dressed up- usually you come in here all grouchy with your laptop.” Y/n walks up to the counter, rolling her eyes and blushing slightly as the other customers glance over at the commotion. “Why are you so fancy today?” Castiel grins cheekily, “did you dress up for me? That’s real sweet, y/n/n,” her cheeks flush darker, and she reaches across the counter, slapping his arm.

“Shut up,” she looks down at her outfit and frowns, looking back up at him. “Is it obvious I’m trying? I thought this looked like something I would normally wear- maybe I should go home and change,” she starts to turn away but Castiel’s hand shoots out and he grabs her arm.

“Whoa, honeybee hold up.” She turns around, glaring slightly at the nickname. “I wasn’t meaning to say you look like you’re…trying, or not yourself- I was just saying…you look good, that’s all. I’m not used to seeing you in anything but whatever you rolled out of bed in.” The other patrons glance over again, casting accusing and angry looks at them.

“Castiel! You know how that sounded!” She hisses, crossing her arms over her chest. Castiel laughs and pulls an innocent face, shrugging.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about honeybee.” Y/n rolls her eyes.

“Whatever,” she mumbles, “are you gonna let me order?”

Castiel clears his throat: “Right, sorry. Welcome to See You a Latte, what drink would you like to see a latte today?” Y/n jerks away, taken aback by his introduction. He clears his throat. “New, uh, new slogan. I wrote it myself, last night…did it work? Don’t you want to order fifty drinks now?” She grimaces, and he sighs, shaking his head. “I knew it wasn’t good.” He shrugs, placing his hands on the counter and leaning forward. “Anyways, what can I get you?”

“Uh, I’ll take whatever you recommend,” she says slowly. “Just- make sure it has a lot of caffeine, please.” Castiel grins, reaching over the counter and tapping her nose.

“You got it, honeybee,” he chirps, turning around and beginning to gather different ingredients.

“S- so,” y/n continues, following him as he goes across the counter. “You got anything going on in your life?” Castiel peers up briefly from his work, grinning crookedly.

“Obviously not as much as you- I still can’t get over you coming here in anything expect those fluffy pants with the…bunnies? Cats? I can never tell.” Y/n scoffs.

“Bunnies and cats,” she corrects, smiling softly. “Anyways, I’m pretty sure I’ve come here in normal clothes.”

Castiel shakes his head quickly. “Nope, I’d remember. It’s always those bunny-cat pants and some tank top or something,” he mumbles, starting the coffee maker. “I think you even came in wearing slippers once,” he squints, looking up, his hands on his hips, and nodding. “Yep. I have a very distinct memory of you walking in wearing slippers.” He wipes his hands on the navy-blue apron, and his eyebrows briefly shoot up as he sighs. “So, you gonna tell me why you’re so dressed up?” Y/n shoots him a cheesy grin and winks.

“Mystery is a woman’s best friend,” she replies in an overly sultry voice and gives him an exaggerated wink. His head falls back as he laughs heartily, gaining more confused looks from the other customers. “Dude,” y/n squeaks, lowering her voice. “You’re being so loud. Stop it- it’s really embarrassing.” His blue eyes raise and meet her gaze, taking on a scolded-puppy look, and he looks down, turning away.

“Sheesh, sorry.” He mutters, causing a twinge of guilt to shoot to her heart.

“I- I mean, it’s not uh, that…”

“Anyways!” He whirls back around, holding a cup out to her. “Enjoy your coffee! Have a grande day.” Castiel smiles awkwardly, holding the cup out to y/n. “I sorta decided to start making the employees say it…like, just now. I can do that.” He shrugs, and she takes the cup from him.

Uh, thanks.” She hands him some money. “Just- keep whatever change is there, Castiel.” He smiles.

“Thanks, y/n.” He shoves the money in the cash register and sighs, leaning against the counter. “So, what are you all dressed up for? Really, I won’t tell anyone.” She sighs, moving back up to the counter.

“I have a date, Castiel.” A strange expression crosses his face, and he looks away.

“Oh.” He frowns and shakes his head. “At a coffee shop?”

“Well, we’re meeting for the first time, and I figured, y’know, I know you, so if something was going wrong, or if he was creepy-”

“You want me to be here to pull you out of a bad date,” Castiel says, a slight edge to his voice.

“I mean, you don’t have to, uh, I just thought…” He nods.

“I get it- I’ll be your lifeboat, y/n/n.” He leans on the counter, sighing and resting his head on it. “A date, huh? How much do you know about this guy? Is he dreamy?” Y/n rolls her eyes at his teasing tone.

“It’s a blind date, Castiel. I’ve never met him.”

“Oh.” Castiel stands upright, scanning the room. “How do you know he’s not here already?”

“I was told we were meeting at that table.” She points to the spot only a few feet away, and holds a hand up, shrugging. “Don’t ask me,” she brings the cup to her lips and gently takes a sip before smiling. “This is good, Cas. Which drink is it?” She peers at the menu. Castiel blushes and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

“It’s not on the menu- it’s uh, a recipe I’ve kind of been playing around with.” Y/n grins.

“Put this on the menu. It will sell like gold.” He smiles and looks away.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“What is this?” She murmurs, taking another sip. “It tastes…is there honey in this?” She asks, peering up at him. “It tastes strangely like…I can’t describe it, but almost…just, warmth, coziness, and love? If that makes sense,” she laughs and his own laughter mixes with hers.

“Yeah. I was actually playing around with some names for it earlier,” he toys with the rag hanging from his apron pouch.

“Oh, really! Hit me.” She sets her cup down.

“W-what? Oh, names?” Castiel stutters, looking away shyly. “Well- I was thinking…y/n?”

“Yeah? Go ahead.”

“No…that’s uh, the name.” His neck and cheeks flush and he looks away. “You kind of…inspired the recipe, so…” Y/n blushes, and picks her cup back up, practically hiding behind it as she takes another sip.

“That…that’s really sweet, Cas.” He swallows, peaking up at her.

“You should probably sit down,” he mumbles. “Your dates gonna be here any second.” Y/n frowns.

“There’s still about half an hour before he’s supposed to get here,” she mutters, taking note of his quickly darkening cheeks. “Well…I’ll be over at my table, then.” She says quickly, taking pity on him and turning away.

“O-okay. Just find a way to get my attention if you need saving,” he calls out, turning around and ducking through the “Employee’s Only” door, mumbling to himself as he does. Y/n turns back to look at him as he does, a soft smile curling at her lips. She shakes her head and laughs softly, gripping her cup tightly and walking over to the table, sitting down gingerly and waiting.

When Castiel walks out again, he fully expected to see y/n and her date- probably some tall, scruffy lumberjack type, but instead, she glances at the door, looking down at her phone worriedly and tapping her foot- the seat across from her empty. Castiel wipes his hands on his apron and walks over.

“Y/n/n?” She looks up, her face falling.

“Oh, Castiel…” She smiles sheepishly, her gaze falling to her lap. “I…I guess he’s not coming?” She smiles bitterly and shakes her head. “I don’t know what I was thinking,” she mutters. “I mean- of course, I would get stood up.” She shakes her head, reaching for her cup and groaning when it’s empty. Castiel bites his lip, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Hey, honeybee, come here.” He grabs her hand, pulling her up to her feet.

“Cas- what are you doing Castiel?” He pulls her behind the counter, ignoring her questioning, and grins, pulling her against him and dipping his head, his lips hovering by her ear.

“Wanna know how to make our drink?” A wide smile crosses her face, and she pulls back.

“Castiel! Really? It was so good- I’d love to know! When are you putting it on the menu?” She asks excitedly, moving up close to him as he gathers the different ingredients.

The pair looks glued to the hip as Castiel ducks his head, another crimson blush creeping up his neck, his lips curling up sweetly as he laughs softly. “I wasn’t thinking of putting it on the menu, honeybee,” he murmurs, playfully batting her hands away.

“Why not? Castiel, it was so good!” Y/n bounces a bit and grabs his arm. “You’d make so much money on this drink alone!” He swallows, his smile faltering as he looks away.

“I thought it could be something I make for you when you’re feeling down.” He whispers, turning his gaze to her. “Our special drink, just for me and you.” Y/n blushes slightly, releasing her grip on his arm.

“Oh… Castiel, that’s really sweet.” She smiles and turns her head to meet his gaze. He blinks quickly, his eyes widening slightly as his lips part, a quick burst of pink splashing his cheeks. Castiel adverts his gaze again, a soft, light chirping noise stuttering from the back of his throat. Y/n covers her mouth, her eyes widening at the sound and her lips curving in a grin.

“Oh. My. Gosh.” She laughs, her eyes lighting up when he ducks his head down even more in embarrassment, the tips of his ears turning red with his blush.

“I- I didn’t, I didn’t mean…” Castiel clears his throat. “I… uh,” he stops suddenly when she throws her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

“Cas- god, this is really what I needed.” His lips shake slightly and then curl into a smile as he hugs her back.

“I’m glad you aren’t sad, y/n/n. You don’t need to get upset over a loser not showing up.” He glares at the door. “If he ever comes in- I’m banning him for life.” Y/n grins.

“He doesn’t deserve your Frappa-Lappa-uh, whoopdie…” Her eyebrows pull together and she glances down. “Frappa…” Castiel scoffs.

“Frappalappa Carmelchino,” he mutters. “It’s not that hard. It’s a carmel Frappachino.”

“Where does the ‘lappa’ come from?” Castiel shrugs.

“Don’t ask me.”

“You named it.”

“Hey! Do you want to know how to make this drink, or not?” Y/n sighs and nods.

“Of course, I do, Cas.”

“Okay. Then watch carefully.” Y/n watches as he quickly makes the coffee, having it done in no time and happily presenting it to her, the whipped cream piled high for her, and some cinnamon sprinkled in the shape of a winky face on the top. Y/n rolls her eyes.

“Oh, my gosh- Castiel you’re really…” She shakes her head and laughs softly. “-truly amazing,” she finishes, placing her hand on his forearm. “Honestly. I don’t…I probably was gonna go home and cry my eyes out into some ungodly tub of ice cream.” Castiel blinks, his lips turning down slightly at the thought. “But, I’m not even really sad right now.” She laughs again. “I don’t know why, I just can’t be sad when you’re here, Castiel.” He lowers his gaze to her.

“Are you gonna…drink that?” Y/n pulls away, her expression shocked.

“What?”

“I mean- I, that was…I uh…I really…” Castiel steps away also and turns his gaze to the ground. “I didn’t mean…”

“I’m not offended, I just,” y/n huffs, “that wasn’t the answer I was expecting.”

“What were you expecting?” Castiel takes a timid step forward. “Did you…”

“Something else,” she murmurs. “Anything else then ‘are you gonna drink that’?” He swallows roughly.

“I…” His hand finds hers and he intertwines their fingers. “Did you…” he forces his vulnerable gaze to hers. “Were you expecting…” She moves closer to him, her gaze darting from his eyes to his lips and back again, causing him to stutter softly and incoherently.

They stand there for a while, eyes darting across each other’s faces, every now and then one managing to shift even closer to the other one, somehow Castiel finds one hand on her hip, the other letting go of her hand to move to her back.

Y/n finds her hand moving to his neck, her fingers running through the soft, dark, silky hair at the nape of his neck, her other hand resting on his shoulder.

He hovers, his lips only inches from hers, his eyes still searching hers as he looks for any sign of confirmation.

“Maybe we should just kiss to break the tension,” Castiel murmurs, his eyes closing when she tugs his hair lightly.

“Yes,” she whispers. “We should.”

“I…I’m going to,” Castiel opens his eyes again. “I’m going to kiss you now, y/n.” She smiles when his eyes flutter closed, her own following soon after when his lips press against hers gently.

He holds her like he’s afraid she’ll break- or run away, and his kiss is no different. He’s tentative, not doing much more than just pressing his lips to hers rather than kissing her, but her heart still flutters wildly in her chest at the intimacy at the moment, and her brain goes fuzzy at the pure joy that runs through her veins.

But, it’s cut short as he pulls away, although his eyes are closed, his head is still bowed.

“Castiel?” She whispers. “What’s wrong?”

“I just…” Castiel glances out. “Everyone’s watching y/n.” She frowns turning her gaze over the counter. Her face flushes when she sees all the other patrons staring over at them.

“You call that a kiss?” One of them shouts, causing Castiel’s gaze to snap over to him. He leans over the counter, pointing accusingly at him.

“Hey! Hey! I gave you a free shot of espresso and caramel in your drink, Gabriel! Keep your happy mouth shut.” The man grins, holding his hands up. Castiel laughs too, placing his hand on the back of his neck as most of the customers join in, and he turns sheepishly back to y/n. “We could go out after closing,” he says. “If you wanted, that is…”

“A date?” Y/n asks.

“Uh, yeah- if you wanted to.” She grins at his shyness and nods quickly.

“Yes. I’d love to…” She pauses, smiling sweetly up at him. “That way you can show me what you really got,” she teases, grabbing the rag from his apron and whipping it at him.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” She tosses the rag over her shoulder and gives him an over exaggerated wink. “I’ll meet you here at closing.”

“You’re not gonna stay?” His face falls.

“Castiel, you deserve so much better than this outfit,” she grins. “This was for some guy I didn’t know. I know you, Castiel. I have to wear something different.”

“But you look good!” Castiel chirps, flattening his palms on the counter. “Come on, don’t leave me!”

“I’ll be back, Castiel.”

“Wait!” She turns around.

“Yes?” He grins lopsidedly, quirking his head to the side.

“Bunny and cat pants?” Y/n’s jaw drops.

“Cas, I need to look nice. It’s going to be our first date- no, no way.”

“Oh, please.” He smiles. “You look really cute all the time, honeybee.” She blushes and hides her face.

“You really want me to wear those?” He nods.

“We could…go see a movie or something- at a theater, my house, your house- oh! One of those drive-in theater things! One just opened not far away. Then you can be comfy and cute, and we can bring blankets, and-” Y/n laughs, running back over to him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Slow down, Castiel. That sounds great. I’ll be back here in like…15 minutes.” He smiles brightly, gently grabbing her face and kissing her- less timid than the first time, but still fairly sweet and gentle. She pulls away, smiling, and nods. “Okay. I’ll see you in 15?”

He nods. She glances down at the undrunk drink, smiling and picking up the mug, quickly- and messily transferring it to a portable cup. “I’m so glad he didn’t show up,” Castiel murmurs. “His loss- for sure.” Y/n smiles.

“I’m glad he didn’t show up too, Castiel.”

She leaves, both of their hearts fluttering- neither of them unable to keep the blush from their cheeks, or the smile off their face and light out of their eyes as they both begin counting down the minutes until they’d see each other again.


End file.
